Hasty heat and Jetlags
by banagicowl
Summary: Stars last summer on Earth. Marcos parents gifted the two teens a trip to Mexico and Rio for their graduation, their friends tagging along. the last time to party and explore until college calls for the echo creek gang. Developing Starco and Janna/Jackie Rated M for some slight sexual content, no full on or descriptive scenes though!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! After the Rio olympics i really felt like writing some summery Svtfoe Rio adventures. I know, I know. Working on two multichapter fics at the same time is a bad idea, but ill balance them out i promise! :D**

 **I care too much about both plots to just abandon one so I will ride or die with both, haha.**

 **I loove that late teen cast, so all characters in this are 18! So kick back, relax, grab your pina coladas and enjoy the ride...or should I say flight ;)**

 **-Marcos Pov-**

"Think that's everything!" I said while loading up the final suitcase onto the boot of the car, tiny pearls of sweat forming on my forehead in the californian sun.

Star clapped her hands in glee. She was about to hop inside the car when my parents barged outside the house, my dad holding a camera.

"Oh kids you can't leave without saying goodbye properly!" My mum cried, her arms flinging around us as we got squeezed into a bearhug for about a minute.

"Aww, we'll miss you Mrs. Diaz!" Star burst out, squeezing back just as hard.

Was I the only one suffocating here?

"We won't be gone for that long mom." I added, patting her back quickly, hoping for her to let go.

Finally freeing us from her grip, she stepped back, her eyes watering. "Just look at you two, all grown up, graduated and everything." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Time has gone by so quickly."

"Mooom..." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad. We still have all summer." I stated, attempting my best to lighten the mood.

She sniffed a little, but managed to nod soon after.

"This calls for a picture for the family album! My dad announced, reaching for the camera that was dangling around his neck.

"Marco, Star get together." He focused as hard as he could to get the perfect shot, his eyes glued to the lense.

Star scooted over to me and put an arm around my shoulder, beaming, my hand naturally placed itself on her waist, as I smiled casually for the camera.

We took many pictures like that during Star's time on Earth, you could say we were paparazzi proof by now.

"Aaaaand perfect." My dad exclaimed, looking at the picture.

He gave me and Star a quick hug and a light slap on my back.

"Be careful and take care, kids."

I gave him a thumbs up as I got inside the car.

Star jumped on the passenger seat next to me and let the window down to wave a final goodbye to my parents while I turned the keys, revving up the motor.

She continued waving for a while until they were completely out of sight.

"So!" she began, turning towards me, her head tilted. "Who are we picking up first?"

"Well, Ferguson and Alfonzo live closest to us, so they'd be number one on our list."

I stated, pulling onto a main road.

"Right! Cool beans." Star fingerpistoled me, putting on the pink, heart shaped sunglasses that were placed on her head directly after.

A slight chuckle escaped me. It was funny to see heart shaped shades in an ensemble with her identical looking birthmarks on her cheeks.

"Interesting fashion choice."

"Are you saying you don't like my new shades? I think they look flyyyyy."

Star gave me a halfhearted peace sign.

"Oh no, quite the contrary, princess! I applaud your bravery."

I grinned, keeping my eyes locked on the street.

She decided to completely ignore my remark, either because she was used to this already, or because she was too excited to stay focused. Both very plausible options.

"Can you believe it? We're finally going to the place you were born!"

My best friend cheered, fully changing the topic.

Yep, thought it was option two.

"I wasn't born there, Star. My parents were. They moved here before my mum even got pregnant. I just visited Mexico a lot when I was a child." I explained.

"Oooooh, you never told me!"

I shrugged.

"Eh, never thought about it. Nothing special, really."

Star reached for my arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't be silly, Marco, of course it is, especially to me. You're my best friend! I want to know as much as possible about you, that's bestie code. When we arrive you've gotta

tell me everything, your family history from your parents to your great grandparents, you have to show me all your favorite spots and places, too!"

The princess ranted, the excitement in her voice clearly prominent.

I couldn't help but smile. Her passion for everything concerning earth culture and my family was simply endearing.

"Deal. And when we're in Rio, we can explore together, since I've never been either!"

Star nodded in agreement, as I pulled into Ferg's driveway.

The redhead and his curly haired companion were already waiting for us, luggage prepared and everything.

I stopped the motor to step outside and greet my highschool friends, Star following me to do the same.

"Roadtrip, Roadtrip Roadtrip!" They were chanting as we all went in for a fourway grouphug.

"You know it's not really a roatrip, since we're only going to the airport, right?"

I butted in, a cheeky grin plastered on my face.

"Marco, why do you have to be such a killjoy."

"Yeah, why do you have to ruin EVERYTHING!"

The two boys joked, letting go of the hug.

I put my hands up defensively. "Hey, keeping you two in check is my job!"

"Keeping everyone in check seems to be your job!" Ferguson exclaimed, punching me in the side slightly.

Alfonzo let out a death screech as he tackled us, resulting in three teens laying on a big patch of grass, nearly wetting themselves with laughter.

Star rolled her eyes, coordinating her wand to make us float and put us back on our feet.

"Looks like i'm the only one who keeps all of you in check." With a sheepish smile forming at the edges of her mouth, she put her wand away and gestured at the car. "We have plans, don't we?"

My male friends and I snickered quietly before we heaved the remaining suitcases onto the trunk and crawled our way inside the vehicle.

"Sooo we're meeting Jackie and Janna at the airport, right?" Alfonzo questioned.

"Yep! Especially since there's not enough room in this car, and fergs house is on the road to the airport."

Ferguson gasped.

"So...does that mean you would've picked them up instead of us if their houses were closer than mine?"

Star and I exchanged a mischievous grin.

"Pretty much!" The blonde sang.

"Gotta agree." I whistled, Ferguson ruffling my hair soon after.

"You're such an asshole, dude."

I bit my tongue, suppressing another chuckle.

We finally made our way to the waiting area, passport and security checks took ages and we were already exhausted, the fact that it was also the hottest day of the year didn't help the situation all too much.

"Hey guys!"

We were greeted by Jackie and Janna who already got there before us.

"I knew LAX was busy, but today's just excepctionally bad." Jackie remarked as she approached us.

Janna pinched her nose, waving her hand around.

"You could use some deodorant as well, i can smell the touristy sweat stench."

"Glad to see you too, girls." I rolled my eyes in jest before adapting a friendlier expression.

"Come on, guys let's play nice. We really deserve this vacation! Mexico and Brazil are absolutely awesome and most importantly, we all get to spend time together before you leave for college...and i...leave for mewni..." Star ended the sentence, progressively sounding less enthusiastic.

I gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's not think about that yet. Just us, okay? I'll show you all the nice places you wanted to see." I tried my best to sound optimistic, even though I was dreading the day she'd have to fulfill her royal duties just as much as she did, but that wouldn't stop me from enjoying my last summer with her.

"I promise, it'll be loads of fun."

Star nodded silently, linking her arm with mine.

Our friends already started having their own heated debate about whether bacon flavoured toothpaste should be a thing or not.

"I'm telling you, people are too curious to actually care if it's good or not. That's why it's a lucrative business!" Ferguson explained, his index finger raised.

Janna shook her head intensely. "And I'm telling you, they can just read the Amazon reviews to know how awful it is!"

"Right, we ready?" I interrupted, checking my watch.

The gang nodded in agreement, so we started strolling towards the boarding counter.

We were waiting in line for ages, our flight was meant to leave in 15 minutes and they only boarded about half the passengers.

I found myself growing quite bored, so I decided to let my mind run free and submerge into my own thoughts for a while to distract myself.

I was trying to think of how we became this tightknit group we are now, but really there was no set point in time when it became official. Star was just sort of friends with pretty much everyone in our class, but for some reason she got especially close to my former crush when she tried to get the two of us together for some time which (spoiler alert) ended in an absolute catastrophe. Janna just kinda came like a package deal with Jackie, and Fonzo and Ferg came as a package deal with me, and BOOM the clique was born.

I smiled, fondly thinking back to all the good times and adventures we shared.

Like when Alfonzo thought he lost his moms car keys and we searched throughout the entire woods, just to find out they were in his pocket all along. We ended up having a campfire in the forest which was pretty neat.

Or that time when Star thought Jackie was a mermaid because she always wore a shell necklace and her favoruite color is marine blue, so Star shoved her into the sea to 'prove her magical water powers'.

We were an odd bunch, but for some reason it worked.

"Your tickets please." I was catapulted back into reality when I heard the voice of a middle aged woman asking for my boarding pass.

"Huh? Oh yeah right! One second." I said hastily, raiding my bag for those carefully folded papers tucked into a plastic case.

I grabbed and handed them over as I put on a collected smile.

"Thank you, Sir." The lady replied, letting me through to the jetway.

The majority of my friends already took their seats, except for Star who waited for me near the entrance of the plane.

"Come on, Marco! We're one of the last people to board!" Star rushed next to me as we hopped onto the plane and took our seats.

We found ourselves in a fairly large airbus, Jackie and Janna sitting in the row next to us, and Ferguson with Alfonzo in the row behind us.

I had the window seat and was looking outside, admittedly fearing take off a bit.

I'm not terrified of flying, though the start and the landing always make me feel a tad uneasy , plus some occasional turbulence sickness, and especially since this was going to be an 11 hour flight I was dreading it.

Star put her hand on mine and smiled confidently. It was like she knew exactly what was going through my head.

"You'll be fine." She sang, brushing her cheek against my shoulder. I was about to reply when the wheels of the plane started rolling and all I could do is gulp.

"Classic Marco." Star said as she pat my back and turned her attention to the on board magazines. It was going to be a long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaaand chapter 2. I'm just on a roll lately, and I feel so summery, sadly now that summer is over I'm craving a vacation, hah. Well, at least I get to write my favourite, wacky teens going on one :D and what an exciting one it is.**

 _1 am. Even though the stifling heat of the day sizzled out a while ago, soon after the sun went down, you could still feel a mellow, warm breeze flowing over the city._

 _A cloudless blue, millions and trillions of stars illuminating the skyline. It's one of these nights that gives you a clear mind and an open heart, much to my dismay._

 _My best friend and I are walking home from prom, slightly intoxicated. "I had a really good time tonight, Marco. Thanks for being my date." Star says, her feet sinking into the dewy grass she's walking on with every step. High heels dangling in her hand she gives me a halfdrunken smile._

 _"Thanks for saying yes to my proposal." I reply, stepping closer to wrap my arm around her shoulder, partially because I felt like i have to support her as she was stumbling, but also just because i want to._

 _Star sinks into my arm, burying her head into my shirt, then she deeply inhales._

 _"You smell good. What cologne is that?"_

 _I let out a small laugh. "You're curious tonight arent you? It's some fragnance by Lacoste, i'm not sure of the name, my dad gave it to me after graduation."_

 _"It's really nice." Star looks up at me, with an expression I can not quite decipher._

 _She pulls me even closer, as we're making the final steps towards my porch._

 _Letting go for a second so I can turn the keys, she's still eyeing me, not letting me out of her sight. I can feel nervousness building up in the pit of my stomach as I step inside the house. Something is definitely going on._

 _I turn around to face Star who's now inches away from me, her eyes half lidded, a daring spark in her gaze._

 _She puts both of her hands just below my shoulders, grinning widely._

 _My heart is shooting up from 0 to a 100 in a matter of seconds, hammering against my chest._

 _"Star?" I stammer out, trying my hardest to sound calm._

 _"I know you like me." She whispers. "I've heard you talk about it to Janna in the hallway the other day when I was sneaking out of biology."_

 _God. Why did i HAVE to discuss such personal matters in school. I'm such an idiot._

 _Before I can make up an excuse I can feel her cold lips pressed against my pulsing neck._

 _Blood rushes to my face, my cheeks flaming up as I let it happen._

 _She wants this? She's going for this...She INITIATED this..._

 _"S-Star, is this a...good idea?" I mumble, trying to withstand the temptation. We are both drunk._

 _"Dunno if it is, but it feels nice, doesn't it?"_

 _I can feel her hot breath as she's placing more and more kisses onto my neck and shoulder, playfully tracing her tongue over my skin, she definitely wants a reaction._

 _Fuck it._

 _I wrap my arms around her waist, picking her up slightly as I'm leaning fully against the wall in the hallway._

 _Her eyes shoot open in surprise for just a second. "I didn't know you had this side to you, safe kid! I'm impressed!" She giggles, though I silence her by simply smacking my lips onto hers. She melts into the kiss, her hands finding grip in my hair._

 _My palms wander over her thigh, giving it a light squeeze, I never thought I could touch her this way, never thought she'd want the same._

Marcoooo. Marco, heyyy...wake up sleepyhead!" I could hear a faint voice repeatedly saying my name as I slowly came to my senses.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times, rubbing my head. My whole body felt sore as hell.

"You were gone for ages, dude." Star said, looking down at me.

My eyes flew open when I realized I was leaning against her shoulder, I quickly propped myself up and cleared my throat.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"For nearly the whole flight. You dozed off like half an hour after take off."

"I slept for 13 hours?" I asked in shock, no wonder I felt so rough.

Star nodded slowly. "Yep, and you said my name a couple of times in your sleep as well."

God.

I slapped my palms against my face, this vacation went off with an embarrassing start.

"Sorry, Star...i don't know why I did that." I mumbled, my hands still covering my brightly flushed face.

"What did you dream about?" Star asked, turning her head slightly.

"Oh uh...just about the trip, really. You know, us hanging out and stuff, nothing special." I lied, though it didn't sound very convincing, the princess simply shrugged.

"That explains it then."

I wish it did.

"Guys, check out the view!" Ferguson interrupted and for once, I was glad he did.

We directed our eyes to the small window, and he was right. The sight was simply breathtaking.

"This is it, man. We're finally here!"

He and Alfonzo simultaniously put their fists up loudly chanting. "Rio! Rio! Rio!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing approximately in 15 minutes. We kindly ask you to put your seatbelt back on, and bring your seat into an upright position. Thanks for choosing Delta airlines. The crew and I are wishing you a safe journey and a nice stay in Rio de Janeiro."

Star and I exchanged a happy smile. We've been excited for too long.

"That was literally the longest flight of my entire life." Janna huffed, stretching her back.

"Saaaame." Jackie sighed, resting her chin on Jannas shoulder.

"I can't feel my legs." Ferguson whined.

"I need to sleep like...right now." Alfonzo chimed in.

I didn't have enough energy myself to do a group huddle and motivational speech, so Star was the only one taking initiative.

"Oh come on guys...we're in Rio! The stars are dancing, the moon is shining, we've been on a 14 hour flight...yeah I agree let's get to the hostel."

And so we grabbed our bags and called a taxi, our long day of travel soon to finally end.

We spent most of the drive sleeping or silently admiring the landscape and the vivid nightlife of the city. Rio has such a nice charm to it, while I was extremely exhausted, I could still feel the vibrant atmosphere.

After half an hour we finally arrived at the hostel, we checked in, ready to collapse onto our beds and sleep off the jetlag.

"So uh...what are sleeping arrangements like?" Jackie asked.

"Well, We all booked double rooms, so that makes me and you, Fonzo and Ferg aaand...Star and Marco. Right?" Janna wondered, raising a brow at me and my best friend.

"Yup!" Star nodded enthusiastically,grabbing my wrist.

I could feel the heat rushing into my cheeks again. God, this had to stop, I need some damn composure. She's my best friend, nothing more.

We all grabbed our stuff after saying our goodnights and made our way to our respective rooms.

I turned the keys and opened the door with a slight screech, Star barging into the room, throwing herself onto the bed.

"Can you believe it? We're finally here! I couldn't ask for a better vacation. All my friends and my bestie traveling to one of the most beautiful places here on earth. Chilling, grilling, exploring and just having fun. That really is the greatest graduation present your parents could have ever thought of."

I gave her a small smile, sitting down on the bed as well.

"It's going to be awesome. Oh, sorry by the way, I didn't know our rooms wouldn't have seperate beds. Maybe we can ask the lady at the check in desk to give us another room or..."

"Stop it, Marco." Star waved her hand nonchalantly. "It's not a big deal, we've slept in the same bed together before. It's not like anything is gonna happen."

I gulped. "Right, right. You're totally right. Sorry." I started unpacking and putting my neatly folded clothes into the wardrobe, Star already undressing right before my eyes.

"S-Star?!" I choked, she made it harder to forget about promnight with every second I spent with her, and she didn't seem to care.

"Relaaax." The blonde chuckled, pulling her nightshirt over her head. "See? All done."

It was the same nightshirt she used to wear four years ago, though now it only reached down midthigh when it was way beyond knee length back then.

Her pale thighs were glistening in the dim light of the moon as she crawled into the bed and patted the empty space next to her. I was hesitantly reaching for my pajamas.

"It's really hot Marco, you sure you wanna sleep in these thick nighties?"

She had a point, even though it was night I could feel myself sweating already, so

I sighed and gave in, kicking off my pants and getting into bed next to her.

See, that was my issue. I didn't know if she was giving off mixed signals, with the way she was so open and comfortable with me seeing her half naked, the way she teased me, I even felt like there was more physical contact now than before prom, not in a romantic way but still. We were even closer than before.

Then again, she never initiated anything more than that, either. She'd never kiss me on the mouth or go even further. The morning after prom, she told me that she enjoyed the night and that she had the same feelings, that making out with me was one of the things she really wanted to do before going back to Mewni. Because she liked me in that way, but there was apparently no future for us since we both had very different duties we were bound to.

Ugh. I hated how she was right, it was still unfair though. She knew it would be hard for me to accept it, to let her go. Especially after she admitted to reciprocating my feelings. She let me have a taste of heaven, and then took it away. How was I meant to deal with it? How did she deal with it?

"Goodnight, Marco." She whispered, kissing me on the cheek and nuzzling into my chest. Great. This is exactly what I mean. Do best friends sleep like this? I highly doubt it.

I reluctantly wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to, to make it easier for me.

I wanted to tell her to turn around and sleep on her side of the bed, and just stop playing around in general.

But on the other hand, I also really wanted to hold her...and that part overpowered anything else I felt.

I let out a heavy sigh before closing my eyes, at that point I decided I had to have an extensive talk with her very soon.

 **Aww, poor Marco. He's in such a complicated situation, even I feel bad for him! Oh, young love.**

 **Lemme know what you think, guys! Its interesting writing these two in a more saucy way, its fun to think about how theyd go about that stuff in canon, yknow? Id love to see some canon 18 year old Starco on the show sometime, not in a sexual way, just in general. that'd be dope!**


End file.
